


Cutting Hearts

by TheImperfectionista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/pseuds/TheImperfectionista
Summary: Draco tried to tell Hermione how he felt about their relationship. *Angst drabble*





	Cutting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was not beta’d. I’m going through a dark period and this is a reflection on it.

Apparition was supposedly the one thing she as a witch could do to escape when she felt trapped. However, even with blurry vision and tears streaming down her face, she could feel _his_ presence right beside her. He clutched her shoulders tightly. His scent still wafted around her. 

They were through. Done. Ended. _Relationship finite._

“Draco just give me space.” Her hands hovered over his chest. Torn between shoving him away hard and clutching him as if everything that mattered depended on it.

“I can’t let you just walk away like this when you are this upset. Hermione, this is hard for me too.” They stood in the middle of a forest, where she thought solace could be found. Echoes of chirping birds and rustling leaves breezed through in harmony to their heavy sobs.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry love. I wish I could give you everything you want. You of all people, the best witch I have ever known to deserve everything.” Through her curls, she could feel the soft shower of kisses on her crown. Those kisses used to comfort her, now they are but a mockery. 

“I wish you are cruel right now. Shatter my heart with brutishness.” Hermione spat those words at his heart, wishing some of that venom would seep through. 

“Please don’t say that. You were the one who taught me to be kinder.” Draco begged.

“But I would have reason to hate you again. You could have given me a reason to be stronger. Yet you took a knife, cutting my heart out with exact precision. You merciless ass!”

Nothing could soothe the pain. The most agonising of all pains. The pain of losing the foundations of the life they built together. All those shared history, hopes and dreams. Now desolation replaced it. A void of what was once beautiful and fertile with optimistic love.


End file.
